akatsuki VS konoha
by Naoka Eshtophiiaa DeevKhan
Summary: akatsuki dan team konoha bertanding dalam satu pertandinngan .. pertandinngan apakah itu ? apa yang akan terjadi ? dan siapa yang menang ? RnR in my fic .. ok ..


**author : Ichisami Naoka-Chan**

**Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto**

**pairing : akatsuki dan team konoha**

**rated : T+**

**genre : humor**

**warning : ini hanyalah kisah fiksi, apabila ada kesamaan tokoh latar dan waktu, itu hanya lah ketidaksegajaan yang hanya kebetulan semata**

**sumary : team akatsuki melawan team konoha dalam suatu pertandingan, pertandigan apakah itu? dan apa saja yang terjadi? siapa yang akan jadi pemenang nya? dan yang pasti apa saja kekonyolan mereka terutama akatsuki yang super gaje... silahkan baca fic ini dan jangan lupa RnR nya**

**AKATSUKI vs KONOHA**

komentator 1 :"inilah hari yang di tunggu tunggu oleh smua atlit american football. hari ini akan di adakan pertandingan rugby antara team akatsuki dan team konoha. pemenang dari pertandingan ini akan menghadapi team terkuat jepang yaitu team Deimon Devil Bats".

komentator 2 :"berikut posisi kedua team yaitu team akatsuki, quarter back adalah konan, di posisi running back ada pain, kakuzu dan hidhan, posisi reseiver ada tobi, deidara dan sasori, sedangkan di posisi line back ada itachi, kisame, zetsu, sedangkan orochimaru sbg pemain cadangan".

komentator 1 :"lalu di pihak konoha, quarter back adalah shikamaru, running back adalah naruto, lee dan kiba, di posisi reseiver ada shino, neji dan tenten, sedangkan di posisi line back ada chouzi, sasuke dan ino. sakura dan hinata sebagai cadangan".

*sakura : hei author, kenapa aku jd cadangan? awas kau ya ...

author : diamlah, sudah untung kau ku masukkan dlm fic ku...

sakura : baiklah ...(pundung di pojokkan)*

langsung saja, pertandingan kita mulai

====0000====

team akatsuki yang mulai offensu

konan :"baiklah, set... hut...hut..."

grubyak... chouzi dan itachi berbenturan... tentu saja itachi kalah jika harus mendorong chouzi yang super raksasa,,,

chouzi :"kripik kentang ku yang terakhir..." *ga nyambung, daripada ga ada omongan lain*

itachi :"sial, aku bisa mati kalau sampai jatuh dan tertindih gendut ini, funuraba…"

gedubrak... itachi jatuh dan saat hampir tertindih chouzi, untung saja kisame menarik nya. wah, partner yang baik...

sementara itu konan langsung melempar bola kepada deidara dan deidara menangkap nya dengan indah ...

deidara :"ini baru seni, seni menangkap bola hmmm..."

kiba :"sial, sejak kapan si mulut tiga itu disana? aku harus merebut bola nya"

deidara :"siapa yang mulut tiga hmm? enak saja bicara mu ... mulut ku ada empat tau !"

kiba :"ayo akamaru... hah? mana akamaru ?"

kiba bingung karena akamaru menghilang, ya tentu saja akamaru tidak ada, dia sedang duduk di kursi penonton karena pemain american football tidak boleh membawa hewan ke dalam pertandingan

(hiruma :"kekeke... dasar anak bodoh. kalau saja dalam pertandingan boleh membawa anjing, pasti carberus sudah ku bawa, jadi si cebol sialan itu bisa lari lebh cepat.. kekeke..." *di kursi penonton*)

wasit :"touch down..."

deidara :"ye... seni adalah ledakan, klian tau itu ha ?"

kiba :"sial" *lari di belakang deidara*

akhirnya deidara mendapatkan touch down, lalu untuk menambah angka, akatsuki memilih kick. tentu saja pain sbg leader yang di percaya untuk menedang, padahal pain sendiri sangat grogi

pain : dalam hati 'waduh, pdhal aku ga bisa nendang bola, yng bulet aja ga bisa apalagi yang penyot gini bolanya. tapi aku ga boleh mengecewakan bawahan ku' *kata pain membara*

duak ... weng... tuing ... tendangan pain malah mengarah ke belakang dan nyangkut di venus flytrap nya zetsu yang ada di belakang nya pain. akhirnya kick gagal...

zetsu :"waduh, leader,, kenapa nendang nya kebelakang. noh! gawang nya di depan noh! " *sambil nunjuk gawang*

tobi :"leader bodoh, ga bisa nendang bola"

duak,,, bum,,, krek,,, duar,,, tor,,, gedubrak,,,, tobi ditendang, dipukul, di jejek, di cekik dan di banting ma pain

pertandingan berlangsung lagi. akatsuki masih offensu

konan :"set... hut... hut..."

hiah... chouzi kembali berhadapan dgn itachi.

itachi :*dalam hati* "kali ini kisame pasti tidak akan membantuku lagi. kalau begitu...

AMATERASU...

api hitam mulai berkobar, membuat chouzi mundur seketika. namun...

cuuuiiingg... sasuke yang berada di samping chouzi mengeluarkan mangekyo sharingan nya dan membuat api hitam itu lenyap

chouzi langsung menyerang balik itachi dan gruusaakk...

itachi :"uwaa... mama... sakit... aduh, aku ga bisa napas, tolong..." *teriak2 karena di tindihin chouzi*

chouzi :"thanks sasuke..."

sasuke :"hhnn.." *pelit bgt ngomongnya..*

(mikoto :"ayo sasuke,,, eh itachi juga ... sejak kapan dia memanggilku mama?" *mikoto bingung sendiri di kursi penonton, mau dukung siapa!*)

sedangkan konan melempar bola nya kepada deidara. tapi... sesosok makhluk hijau berlari sangat cepat dan langsung menabrak deidara dan kduanya jatuh...

(guy :"bagus lee..." cuuing *giginya bersinar sambil mengacungkan jempol dari kursi penonton*)

lee :"guru guy..." *sambil menangis haru,, woy air mata lu bkin lapangan becek...*

(yah .. mengingat lee adalah juara 3 lomba lari saat pulang dari misi menyelamatkan kazekage.. juara 1 guy, 2 kakashi dan juara 3 lee..)

deidara :"dasar bocah sialan,hmm..." *mulut di tangan nya melet melet ...*

akhirnya sekarang giliran konoha yang offensu

shikamaru :"set..hut..hut.." shikamaru menerima bola nya

gedubrak! chouzi sekarang melawan zetsu dan ino melawan kisame. tapi tiba tiba...

ino :"wah... sasuke keren sekali ..." hatinya berbunga bunga karena sasuke berada di samping nya melawan itachi.

sasuke :"huh... dasar... lihat lawan di depan mu.."

prang! gedebuk ... ino jatuh di dorong kisame dgn samehadanya dan kisame langsung menuju shikamaru yang masih membawa bola...

shikamaru :"gawat..." shikamaru berpikir keras karena kisame hendak menyerang nya, akhir nya...

shikamaru melempar bola nya sangat jauh dan tinggi, tapi ada seorang berkacamata boboho menangkap nya ...

naruto :"bagus shino... cepat lempar kepada ku... akan ku rebut touch down..." berlari sambil riang nya.

shino :"aku yang membawa bolanya, jadi terserah pada ku..." berbicara dgn aura mengerikan

naruto sweetdrop. *mana kerjasamanya? batin shikamaru*

shino melempar bola kepada teman satu team nya kiba. kiba berlari sendiri namun di cegat sasori. tapi kiba dgn mudah nya melewati sasori karena sasori sedang sibuk meneluarkan dirinya yang asli dari hiruko. perjuangan kiba tak berakhir, di belakangnya hidhan mengejar nya namun ...

TOUCH DOWN !

hidhan merupakan anggota akatsuki paling lambat, jdi dia tidak bisa mengejar kiba apalagi sabit nya sempat jatuh membuatnya harus berbalik mengambil sabitnya baru lari lagi

konoha ada pergantian pemain di posisi line back. ino di keluarkan gara gara kelengahannya hanya memperhatikan sasuke. *sakura: yeah ! seharusnya aku yang menggantikan nya*... di ganti dengan seorang laki laki berwajah pucat dan memiliki senyum aneh... sai

konoha memilih kick utk menambah angka, tentu saja orang yang mempunyai tendangan super yang dipilih sbg kicker, tentu saja monster hijau rock lee...

duak! wing ! priiittt ! masuk...

ya,,, tendangan lee masuk dgn perfect. nilai kini 8-7.

prriiittt ... pluit wasit berbunyi tanda pertandingan babak satu telah berakhir...

lee : "yay ... kita memimpin" kata lee sangat senang

konan :"huh.. sasori.. kau kenapa tadi pakai hiruko, coba aja tinggal di markas, kan ga bikin ribet"*marah marah pake toak ke telinga sasori*

sasori :"ntar kalo di tinggal bisa ilang, tau aja markas kita ga ada pintu nya" *pain sweetdrop karena merasa markas miliknya di lecehkan*

konan :"hidhan juga tuh.. ga bisa apa kalo sabit nya di tinggal? tadi juga waktu jatoh ga usah di ambil sementara juga ga papa kan ?" *melanjutkan marah ke hidhan karena sasori berhasil nge-les*

di pihak konoha ternyata ino dan sakura sedang berdiam diri, tak ada yang berani memprotes pergantian pemain oleh tsunade, pelatih tetap team konoha..

prriiittt ... pluit wasit bunyi lagi yang menandakan babak dua akan di mulai...

konoha masih berhak memegang bola...

shikamaru : set... hut...hut...

yah.. pertandingan dimulai lagi... shikamaru langsung di terjang hidhan dan kakuzu, dia terkejut dengan kemampuan kakuzu yang mempunyai 5 jantung dan hidhan yang ternyata tidak bisa mati *wlupun gak ada fungsi nya dalam pertandingan ini*

namun shikamaru bisa mengalahkan hidhan dengan formasi dari nya dan tentu nya dengan otaknya yang punya IQ di atas angka 200..

api masih ada kakuzu, tapi ernyata kakuzu di hadapi oleh naruto. tentu saja Naruto VS Kakuzu.. naruto melawan kakuzu dengan 3x rasen shuriken (1 kena telak, 1 gagal, 1 umpan). kakuzu langsung kalah.

lalu.. touch down !

ternyata shikamaru membawa sendiri bola nya dan berlari tanpa masalah ke garis akhir *kagak tau apa namanya*...

====0000=====

konan : sialan si rambut nanas itu ...

tobi : sudahlah mamah! kita kan blum kalah.. masih ada waktu .. *sok ngerti*

pain : iya konan ... ntar kalo kita menang, kita berdua nge ppipp ya ?

konan : kalian gila.. kau juga pain ... *sambil nendang dan nginjek nginjek sang leader akatnikah, eh.. akatsuki*

====0000====

komentator 1 : yah .. konoha masih memegang bolanya dan kini pertandingan masih berlanjut dengan skor ... hmm berapa yah !

komentator 2 : 15-7 .

komentator 1 : iya .. skor nya 15 untuk konoha dan 7 utk akatsuki

====0000====

shikamaru : set.. hut... hut...

shikamaru yang megang bola langsung melempar ke naruto. yah! ternyata pain langsung menyerang kyuubi(naruto) itu.. pain menyerang sambil berteriak "membuat lawan merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kita rasakan adalah keadilan.. kita bertarung disini karena kutukan..."..

mode sannin di aktifkan namun pain kalah setelah naruto berteriak "suatu saat aku akan menghilangkan kutukan itu dan jika ada hal yang lebih berharga dari keadilan, maka aku pasti akan mencarinya...".

pain yang mendengar itu langsung terdiam dan akhirnya tidak jadi mengejar naruto.

sedangkan perang line back kembali terjadi, sasuke melawan itachi yang terlihat melemah karena tindihan ala chouzi.. sai melawan kisame dan chouzi melawan canibal zetsu...

gedubrak ! sasuke dan itachi saling bertabrakan, dan akhirnya SASUKE VS ITACHI. itachi mengeluarkan jurus nya, amaterasu, tsukuyomi dan susano'o dan perang antar genjutsu. namun di saat terakhir...

tuk ! itachi mendorong ringan kepala sasuke yang tertutup helm pengaman, seprti yang biasa ia lakukan pada sasuke. lalu... bruak... itachi roboh karena sudah kelelahan... malang nya lagi kisame jatuh tepat di atas itachi... toeng... kisame menindih itachi...

kisame :"hei itachi... posisi kita seperti dua orang yang sedang nge-ppiipp yah?" *santai bgt ngomongnya*

tuing... prang ... samehada jatuh jg dan tepat kena jidat itachi.. tak lama ...

chouzi :"hiiahh... kalian berzinah di tengah lapangan, tak akan ku biarkan.."

chouzi ikut terjun dan menindih ItaKisa,,, sai yang melihat nya hanya diam dan tampak berpikir..

'bercanda bisa membuat orang menjadi dekat' batin sai, lalu sai yang mengira ini adalah caranya bercanda ikut terjun dan menindih mereka bertiga...

zetsu :"aku juga mau ikut..." *merebahkan diri di tumpukan manusia keren(baca:gila/baka/sinting)*

sasuke yang terkesan cool tidak memperhatikan itu, tp ia yang sedang lapar tertarik pada tumpukan manusia itu yang terlihat seperti burger (itachi:roti dasar. kisame:daging ikan hiu. chouzi:daging sapi double. sai:mayonaise. zetsu:daun selada). lalu sasuke terjun sambil teriak "roti atas dan roti dasar uchiha ..." bruak ...

lalu...

TOUCH DOWN !

neji :"yeah... bagus tenten"

tenten :"tentu ai kun sayang..." *cengengesan*

prriiittt... pertandingan berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh team konoha !

akatsuki pada pundung !

deidara : gimana leader, kita kalah melawan bocah2 itu un?

hidhan : mau di taruh dimana muka kita ?

kakuzu : yeha! aku menang taruhan ...

konan : taruhan apaan ?

kakuzu : aku kan taruhan sama agen pertandingan kalau yang menang adalah konoha, karena kita kalah berarti tebakan aku bener dong.. :P

pain : sialan kau kakuzu *toeng ! mukul kakuzu sampe terbang ke langit*

tamat

terima kasih yang udah mau baca ya! iseng doank nulis ni fic jadi nya amburadul deh !

ne crita nya ada dalam manga dan anime naruto, sperti naruto VS kakuzu atau sasuke VS itachi ...

arigatou minna, please review ...


End file.
